


Three Point Five

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: Vyv takes the liberty of looking Prompto up, which may end up being the best opportunity Prompto has ever received.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompto Argentum Appreciation Society prompt: "Another character Moogles Prompto and is surprised by what they find."

"Hey, kid!"

Prompto turned back. Vyv was beckoning him over.

"Uh, what's up?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Vyv pulled out his phone. "Funny little thing I found." Vyv pressed buttons on his phone, flicking through web pages. When he found the one he wanted, he turned his phone to Prompto. "Hasn't been updated in a while, but this is you, right?"

Prompto peered at the screen. His eyes widened.

"Wha- How did you find this?"

Vyv's screen showed a blog, the latest post of which was of him with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus, playing King's Knight in Noctis' packed-up apartment.

Vyv chuckled. He took back his phone. "Does that really matter now, kid? How long you had this blog?"

Prompto shrugged. "I guess… three years? Maybe three and a half?"

Vyv nodded. "There's some good stuff on here. You got real talent. Here…" Vyv pulled a card out from his back pocket and held it out to Prompto. "You should give this guy a call. He can set you up with more gigs than I ever could."

Prompto took the card. "Wow… thanks."

"No problem," Vyv waved it away.

"I… I'll see you later." Prompto pocketed the card and made to follow the others.

"Just one more thing, kid."

Prompto looked back.

"You got a lot of photos of that one with the glasses."

Prompto's cheeks flushed. "Uh… do I?"

Vyv grinned. "Life's short, kid. Go for it."

Prompto chuckled. "Uh… thanks."

Vyv gave him a salute.


End file.
